Twilight Sparkle
Cast (do not edit!) *Twilight Sparkle # 1 as Thomas *Fluttershy # 2 as Edward *Applejack # 3 as Henry *Rainbow Dash # 4 as Gordon *Rarity # 5 as James *Pinkie Pie # 6 as Percy *Mayor Mare # 7 as Toby *Starlight Glimmer # 8 as Duck *Bon Bon # 9 as Donald *Lyra # 10 as Douglas *Spike # 11 as Oliver *Cheerilee # 12 as Emily *Gabby # 13 as Rosie *Princess Skystar # 14 as Charlie *Big Macintosh # 15 as Murdoch *Maud Pie # 16 as Molly *Princess Celestia # 17 as Boco *Princess Luna # 18 as Daisy *Princess Cadence # 19 as Lady *Shining Armor # 20 as Stephen *Apple Bloom # 21 as Rex *Sweetie Belle # 22 as Bert *Scootaloo # 23 as Mike *Discord # 24 as Devious Diesel *Trixie # 25 as Mavis *Silverstream # 26 as Peter Sam *Gallus # 27 as Sir Handel *Ocellus # 28 as Rheneas *Smolder # 29 as Duncan *Sandbar # 30 as Skarloey *Yona # 31 as Rusty *Granny Smith # 32 as Duke *Daring Do # 33 as Stepney *Gilda # 34 as Spencer *Snips # 35 as Bill *Snails # 36 as Ben *Thunderlane # 37 as Stanley *Roma # 38 as Fergus *Soarin # 39 as Flying Scotsman *Hoity Toity # 40 as Eagle *Lucky Clover # 41 as Albert *Zecora # 42 as Harvey *Fancypants # 43 as Arthur *Diamond Tiara # 44 as Arry *Silver Spoon # 45 as Bert *King Sombra # 46 as D261 *Nightmare Moon # 47 as D199 *Suri Poliomare # 48 as Old Stuck Up *The Storm King # 49 as Diesel 10 *Flim # 50 as Splatter *Flam # 51 as Dodge *Cheese Sandwich # 52 as Salty *Jet Set # 53 as Den *Upper Crust # 54 as Dart *Silver Shill # 55 as Paxton *Filthy Rich # 56 as Norman *Gizmo # 57 as Sidney *Coco Pommel # 58 as Dennis *Trouble Shoes # 59 as Derek *Stygian # 60 as Bear *Dizzy Twister # 61 as The Works Diesel *Trenderhoof # 62 as Neville *Queen Novo # 63 as Billy *Mage Meadowbrook # 64 as Whiff *Cattail # 65 as Scruff *Davenport # 66 as Hank *Blossomforth # 67 as Flora *Braeburn # 68 as Hiro *Cherry Fizzy # 69 as Porter *Toe Tapper # 70 as 31120 *Torch Song # 71 as 10751 *Sparkler # 72 as Pip *Sea Swirl # 73 as Emma *Comet Tail # 74 as Wilbert *Grogar # 75 as Sixteen *Milky Way # 76 as The Ballast Spreader *Snap Shutter # 77 as Barry *Mane Allgood # 78 as The Austerity Engine *Writing Desk # 79 as Toby's Brother *Surprise # 80 as 1020 *Lighthoof # 81 as Bash *Shimmy Shake # 82 as Dash *Mr. Greenhooves # 83 as Ferdinand *Tootsie Roll # 84 as Timothy *Dr. Fauna # 85 as Belle *Sheriff Silverstar # 86 as Flynn *Tender Taps # 87 as Fearless Freddie *Toola Roola # 88 as Mighty *Coconut Cream # 89 as Mac *Spoiled Rich # 90 as Luke *Sunburst # 91 as Proteus *Grand Pear # 92 as Bertram *Cozy Glow # 93 as Smudger *Torch Wrench # 94 as Victor *Spur # 95 as Stafford *Biscuit # 96 as Winston *Mudbriar # 97 as Gator *Mr. Cake # 98 as Connor *Mrs. Cake # 99 as Caitlin *Autumn Blaze # 100 as Marion *Limestone Pie # 101 as Jinty *Marble Pie # 102 as Pug *Apple Strudel # 103 as Glynn *Blaze # 104 as 8783 *Star Swirl the Bearded # 105 as Earnest *Quibble Pants # 106 as Samson *Greta # 107 as Mallard *Fleetfoot # 108 as Green Arrow *Somnambula # 109 as Duchess as Hamilton *Mistmane # 110 as Iron Duke *Parasol # 111 as Neil *Jack Pot # 112 as City of Truro *Vinyl Scratch # 113 as Bluebell *Octavia # 114 as Primrose *Lightning Dust # 115 as 98462 *Gladmane # 116 as 87546 *Terramar # 117 as Ivo Hugh *Chancellor Neighslay # 118 as Stanley *Millie # 119 as Millie *Caramel # 120 as Fred *Headless Horse # 121 as Ghost Train *Citrus Blush # 122 as Jerry *Moonlight Raven # 123 as Jim *Pretzel # 124 as Tim *Mr. Stripes # 125 as Albert *Plaid Stripes # 126 as Atlas *Sunshine Smiles # 127 as Alfred *Sweet Biscuit # 128 as John *Cayenne # 129 as Jennings *Prince Blueblood # 130 as Godred *Featherweight # 131 as Ernest *Zipporwhill # 132 as Wilfred *Pipsqueak # 133 as Culdee *Chipcutter # 134 as Shane Dooiney *Rumble # 135 as Lord Harry *Aunt Orange # 136 as Alaric *Uncle Orange # 137 as Eric *Babs Seed # 138 as Frank *Kettle Corn # 139 as Sigrid of Arlesdale *Twist # 140 as Jock *Sunny Daze # 141 as Blister 1 *Peachy Pie # 142 as Blister 2 *Moon Dancer # 143 as Ryan *Smooze # 144 as Skiff *Chip Mint # 145 as Philip *Noteworthy # 146 as Hugo *Rockhoof # 147 as Sam *Butternut # 148 as Logan *Oaknut # 149 as Dustin *Prince Rutherford # 150 as Big City Engine *Captain Celaeno # 151 as Ulli *Boyle, Lix Spittle, Mullet and Squabble # 152, 153, 154 and 155 as The Mainland Diesels *Princess Ember # 156 as Ashima *Svengallop # 157 as Vinnie *Saffron Masala # 158 as Gina *Sassy Saddles # 159 as Frieda *Surf # 160 as Ivan *Turf # 161 as Raul *Parish Nandermane # 162 as Yong Bao *Claude # 163 as Axel *Jeff Leoterski # 164 as Carlos *Zephyr Breeze # 165 as Shane *Coriander-Cumin # 166 as Etienne *Feather Bangs # 167 as Rajiv *Flash Magnus # 168 as Merlin *Tree Hugger # 169 as Lexi *Stellar Eclipse # 170 as Theo *Tempest Shadow # 171 as Frankie *Grubber # 172 as Hurricane *Patrick Star # 173 as Rainbow Sun *Coloratura # 174 as Nia *Angel Wings # 175 as Rebecca *Mrs. Peachbottom # 176 as Hong-Mei *Rare Find # 177 as Kwaku *Star Hunter # 178 as Beau *White Lightning # 179 as Natalie *Steamer # 180 as Shankar *Fiery Fricket # 181 as Noor Jehan *Sassaflash # 182 as Tamika *Gustavo Le Grand # 183 as Gustavo *Rain Shine # 184 as Gabriela *Dusty Pages # 185 as Lorenzo *Clear Skies # 186 as Fernando *Aloe and Lotus as Annie and Clarabel *Merry May, Rainbowshine, Apple Fritter, Peachy Sweet and Royal Riff as Henrietta, Hannah, Victoria, Helena, and Elsie *Cloud Kicker as Old Slow Coach *Sugar Belle and Night Glider as Alice and Mirabel *Party Favor and Double Diamond as Isabel and Dulcie *Animals as the other coaches *Tank as Toad *Pharnyx as Hector *Dr. Caballeron as The Spiteful Breakvan *Queen Chrysalis as S.C.ruffey *Changelings as The Troublesome Trucks *Parasprites as Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock *Cherry Berry as Rocky *Nurse Redheart as Judy *Doctor Horse as Jerome *Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Minuette as Ada, Jane and Mabel *Shady Daze and Skeedaddle as Gertrude and Millicent *Iron Will as Bradford *Golden Harvest, Sprinkle Meledy, Sunshower Raindrops, Pokey Pierce and Meadow Song as Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemina and Beatrice *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake as An-An and Yin-Long *Written Script as Dexter *Rainbowshine and Merry May as Aubrey and Aiden *First Folio as Beppe *Crackle as Chinese Dragon *Hoops, Dumbbell, and Score as Fred, Rickety and ULP *Angel as Bertie *Winona as Terence *Gummy as Trevor *Cherry Jubilee as Caroline *Garble as Bulgy *Sludge as George *The Diamond Dogs as The Horrid Lorries *Pistachio as The Caterpillar Crane *Ripley as Butch *Coco Crusoe as Thumper *Opalescence as Elizabeth *Junebug as Madge *Owlowiscious as Harold *Seabreeze as Jeremy *Mane-iac as Tigermoth *Cranky Doodle Donkey as Cranky *Hayseed Turnip Truck as Colin *Grandpa Gruff as Merrick *Peewee as Owen *Ahuiztol as Bulstrode *Steven Magnet as Captain *Button Mash as Kevin *Flash Sentry as Nelson *Daisy as Jack *Lily Valley as Alfie *Petunia Paleo as Oliver *Ursa Major as Max *Ursa Minor as Monty *Roseluck as Kelly *Chief Thunderhooves as Byron *Goldengrape as Ned *Little Strongheart as Isobella *Star Tracker as Patrick *Bulk Biceps as Buster *Donut Joe as Reg *Matilda as Carly *Spearhead as Big Mickey *Capper as Beresford *Thorn as Kobe *Ambrosia as Carter *Ace as Ace *Clear Sky as Cassia *Sky Beak as Emerson *Ocean Flow as Isla *Firelight as Ester *Stellar Flare as Darcy *Harry as Stefano *Dinky Doo as Brenda *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt as Herself *Dowager Hatt as Herself *Mr. Percival as Himself *Jenny Packard as Herself *The Foreman as Himself *Alicia Botti as Herself *Mrs. Kyndley as Herself *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford as Themselves *The Vicar of Wellsworth as Himself *The Quarry Master as Himself *Sir Lowham Hatt as Himself *Farmer Trotter as Himself *Jeremiah Jobling as Himself *Cyril the Fogman as Himself *Old Bailey as Himself *Farmer McColl as Himself *Sir Robert Norramby as Himself *Mr. Peter Sam as Himself *Sir Handel Brown I as Himself *Mr. Ivo Hugh as Himself *Mr. Walter Richards as Himself *Mr. Fergus Duncan as Himself Clips used *My Little Pony (Seasons 1-9) *My Little Pony: The Movie *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Programs used *Bandicam *Youtube 16 Songs #Twilight Sparkle's Anthem #The Snow Song #Gone Fishing #Pinkie Pie's Seaside Trip #Surprises #Accidents Will Happen #Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover #Night Pony #Pony Roll Call #Roll Along #Never Never Never Give Up #It's Great to be a Pony! #Hear the Ponies Coming #Determination #Really Useful Pony #Jobs a Plenty Games and Activities *Song: Friends! *Song: King! *Giant Wall-nut Attack!!! Movies #Twilight Sparkle and the Magic Forest #Calling All Ponies! #Twilight Sparkle and the Great Discovery #Hero of the Ponies #Canterlot Island Rescue #Day of the Villains #Blue Valley Mystery #King of the Forest #Tale of the Brave #The Adventure Begins #Twilight Sparkle Takes the Treasure #The Great Race #Journey Beyond Equestria #Twilight Sparkle's Big World Big Adventure #Digs and Discoveries Gallery (WIP) Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png|Twilight Sparkle as Thomas Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Fluttershy as Edward Applejack S01E13 cropped.png|Applejack as Henry Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash as Gordon Rarity as Rouge.png|Rarity as James Pinkie Pie S1E12 cropped.png|Pinkie Pie as Percy Mayor_3_S1E1.png|Mayor Mare as Toby Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Duck Bon-bon-sweetie-drops-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-0.35.jpg|Bon Bon as Donald Lyra Heartstrings in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Lyra as Douglas Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Oliver Cheerilee next to easel ID S1E12.png|Cheerilee as Emily Gabby ID S6E19.png|Gabby as Rosie Princess Skystar.png|Princess Skystar as Charlie Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png|Big Macintosh as Murdoch Maud Pie ID S4E18.png|Maud Pie as Molly Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png|Princess Celestia as BoCo Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna as Daisy Princess Cadance ID S4E11.png|Princess Cadence as Lady Shining Armor cap.png|Shining Armor as Stephen Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom as Rex Sweetie Belle ID S4E19.png|Sweetue Belle as Bert Scootaloo offering help crop S1E24.png|Scootaloo as Mike Discord 5C - would I lie to you-5C - S4E01.png|Discord as Devious Diesel Trixie ID S3E05.png|Trixie as Mavis Silverstream_ID_S8E1.png|Silverstream as Peter Sam Gallus_ID_S8E1.png|Gallus as Sir Handel Ocellus_ID_S8E1.png|Ocellus as Rheneas Smolder_ID_S8E1.png|Smolder as Duncan Sandbar_ID_S8E2.png|Sandbar as Skarloey Yona_ID_S8E2.png|Yona as Rusty Granny Smith ID S2E06.png|Granny Smith as Duke Daring Do ID S4E04.png|Daring Do as Stepney Gilda.png|Gilda as Spencer Snips talks to Spike ID S1E06.png|Snips as Bill Snails ID S1E06.png|Snails as Ben Spur as Stafford.jpg|Spur as Stafford (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TTTE spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017 Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends